A bilnd date
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and gwen find themselves at A bilnd date. How will it end? Read to find out...  Please review...  Thank you...


A blind date

I do not own Ben 10

This story was originally inspired by a random comment that my friend made so some of the credit goes to him.

Ben and Gwen are now young adults and are trying to find their soul mate. They each have their own separate match maker who's trying to find a spouse for them. But this time, they are gonna make a mistake they will never forget…

"Ben! Wake up! You have a blind date today!" called out Sandra, Ben's mother.

"Coming Mom!" yelled out the 22 year old man. He was about to go on his first blind date. His match maker said he thinks this girl could be the girl of his dreams… so he can't wait to meet her…

Gwen was guessing up in front of the mirror in her room getting ready for her first blind date. Her match maker said this guy could be the man of her dreams. So she's very eager to meet him…

2 hours later…

Gwen enters the coffee house where she's supposed to meet her blind date. Her match maker said he's supposed to be a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. But she didn't see anyone with those descriptions in sight…

_"He must be late I guess…" _

She thought and She shrugged as she sat down at a table and asked the waitress to bring her a glass of water…

Several minutes later Ben walked into the coffee house and looked for a girl that matched the descriptions his match maker gave him. He said she's supposed to be a beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes. The only person who matched the descriptions was his twin cousin, Gwen.

He walked towards her and said

"Hi Gwen" and sat down in front of her.

"Hi Ben, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm waiting for my blind date." She answered

"Oh, you have a blind date?"

"Yup"

"Lovely. I'm happy for you." Said Ben

"Thank you" said Gwen happily

"You're welcome. So who's your blind date?" asked Ben

"I don't know. All I know is that he is handsome, tall, has brown hair and green eyes. Kinda like you."

"Hmm…" thought Ben

"So what are you doing here?" asked Gwen

"Me? I'm also having a blind date. My date's supposed to be a beautiful red haired girl that has… green… eyes…" said Ben as he slowly realized what was happening…

They both gasped at the same time

"My match maker set me up with you!" said Gwen

"And MY match maker set me up with YOU!" said Ben.

"How did this happen?" said Gwen

"I don't know…" said Ben hopelessly.

"Ben… do you really think I'm beautiful?" asked Gwen

Ben's cheeks started to become red.

"Umm… well… you are kind of… cute and attractive…"

"Really?..." asked Gwen as honestly and naively as she could

"Yes. I do…" answered Ben

"Do you think I'm handsome?..." he asked

Now it was Gwen's turn to be embarrassed.

"Umm… well… I do think you are kind of… good looking… Ben…"

"You really think so?" he asked

"Yes. I do…" she answered.

They both smiled and began to blush harder.

"You know… the match maker said that the girl I would meet would be the girl of my dreams… do you think he was right?" asked Ben

"Well I don't know. My match maker said that my blind date would be the man of my dreams… you think HE was right?"

"Well to be honest with you Gwen, I have a confession to make. I did develop feelings for you…" he said as his face was so red it made his hair look pale.

"I did too. But how can you be sure that our match makers were right?..." asked Gwen with hesitation

Ben smiled and said

"I'll tell you after you kiss me…" and smiled as she smiled too as their lips began to get closer and closer to each other until their lips finally met for the first time in their lives. When they did they realized that there was no need for Ben to answer Gwen's question. Because he already did by kissing her on the lips. The magical, divine and majestic contact between their lips was the perfect answer. An answer that screams from the top of all the roof tops in the world that they are meant to be together… their kiss began to become more intense… it began to become a French kiss and then a small make out session because they wanted to keep a low profile because of the other people in the coffee house. After their lips detached they hugged each other and Gwen said happily into Ben's shoulder

"I don't I need an answer now Ben. Because I just got the most perfect answer I could ever wish for…"

Ben just smiled and said while still hugging her

"And I think I just found my soul mate…"

Gwen smiled and said happily

"And i found mine…"

They both smiled due to her last remark and separated from the hug and leant to kiss each other again with just as much love and passion as the last one. And they couldn't be happier about it… _yeah…_

One year later…

Ben and Gwen were sitting in a French restaurant and were having a nice delicious meal. At a certain point, Ben took a blue plastic box out of his pocket bent down on his knees, took out a beautiful diamond ring and said to her

"Gwen, will you marry me?"

Gwen just smiled and said to him

"I'd love to marry you Ben… that would make me the happiest person in the world…"

They both smiled due to her last remark and Ben slid the ring onto Gwen finger as she embraced him into a big, warm and loving hug and then they kissed, Frenchly, lovingly and makeoutingly… they were the happiest couple in the whole wide world… _yeah… the happiest couple in the whole wide world… yeah… _

Half a year later…

We region our two love birds on their big day; the day they become a married couple. We region them as their wedding ceremony starts to come to an end…

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…" said the priest and smiled as Ben shared with Gwen the best kiss he ever had and that anyone in human history has ever had… _the best one ever… yeah…_

They are now walking towards the Limo that would take them to their honey moon in Cleveland Ohio, where they would spend the rest of their life…

That evening…

Ben and Gwen have arrived at their hotel room and were very tired so they went straight to bed…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were now at their apartment in Cleveland Ohio and Gwen had some very good news for Ben

"Ben… I think I'm pregnant…"

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded

Ben just embraced her into a warm, loving hug and kissed her on the lips

"That's wonderful Gwen… just wonderful…" he hugged her again with as much love, warmth and happiness he could gather from his heart… and she did the same…

Several months later…

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed and was holding a cute little baby girl in her hands and said to Ben

"Well congratulations Ben, you're a daddy…" and smiled as Ben smiled too as he sat next to her on the hospital bed

"What do you think we should call her?" he asked

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?" she asked

"How about Lily?"

"Lily's good" answered Gwen

"Alright then, we will call her Lily…" said Ben as they both smiled again and Ben leant to kiss his wife on the lips as she kissed him back. They now had the happiest and most perfect life one could wish for. And it would stay like that for the rest of their lives…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
